Dead Sea
|level =10 |tag skills = |derived =Hit Points: 135 |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Brave |assistance =Helps Friends and Allies |hair color =Brown |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =HairSpikey |head add ons=None |height =1.00 |factions =ArmorVCaesarsLegionFaction CaesarsLegionNelsonFaction vCaesarsLegionFaction vCaesarsLegionMilitaryDialogueFaction |class =VaultDweller |combat style=Default |GECK race =Caucasian |edid =LegionaryDeadSea |baseid = |refid = |footer =240px Dead Sea unmasked }} Dead Sea is a decanus of Caesar's Legion leading Camp Nelson in 2281. Background Plucked as a baby from the shores of the Great Salt Lake by Caesar, Dead Sea became legionary from birth and rose to the rank of decanus in 2276. Sometime later, in recognition of his contribution to the victory over the Sun Dogs tribe, his centurion gifted him a machete called the Liberator. In 2281, the NCR decided that the small town of Nelson would make a suitable base as it could close the hole in the NCR's defenses between Camp Forlorn Hope and Camp Searchlight. Seeing an opportunity to strike before the NCR had a chance to secure Nelson, Caesar sent Dead Sea with two contubernia of legionaries to take the town. After Nelson was taken, Caesar instructed Dead Sea to hold it, as its close proximity to Camp Forlorn Hope was a constant reminder to NCR forces of their failure to protect the town. Dead Sea carried out this order with total confidence in Caesar's wisdom, sending out men to harass NCR patrols and Camp Forlorn Hope. Dead Sea showed no mercy to his enemies; NCR soldiers who fell into his hands were executed or crucified. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * We Are Legion: Dead Sea wants you to assault Camp Forlorn Hope and execute all of the NCR officers there in order to further demoralize the NCR. Completion of the quest also allows one to gain Great Khans fame and become Papa Khan's heir. * Restoring Hope: The player is given the task to take Nelson back, so that the NCR will control the area. Dead Sea can be found in the Nelson Barracks (your NCR allies will not follow). Then all you have to do is kill Dead Sea. Inventory Notes * Dead Sea will give you his unique machete, Liberator, as a reward for completing the quest, We Are Legion. Alternatively, the Liberator can be obtained by killing Dead Sea and taking it from his inventory. * When unmasked, Dead Sea is identical in appearance to Alexus and Gabban. * Though the Collector's Edition playing card depicts him wearing Legion veteran armor, he wears Legion recruit armor in-game. * Dead Sea can see through Legion faction armor disguise, as is demonstrated when asked about attacking Camp Forlorn Hope.Dead Sea's dialogue *If you stealthily kill Dead Sea the first time you arrive in Nelson and if you return to Camp Forlorn Hope, listen to Radio New Vegas, or talk to unnamed NCR soldiers they will say that the Courier took over Nelson. Appearances Dead Sea appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Gallery 2 of Clubs.jpg|Dead Sea and Alexus playing card Category:Nelson characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Caesar's Legion characters Category:Collector's Edition playing card characters de:Totes Meer es:Mar Muerto pl:Flaut ru:Мёртвое Море uk:Мертве Море